monkeysandplantsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Cutscenes in Fanon BTD and PVZ Games
Please DON'T tamper with the cutscenes of other people's fangames. Fixing spelling mistakes is okay, but you must not directly change the cutscenes yourself or else you will be warned on your talk page. =BTD Games= Bloons TD 6 By KirbiMiroir (credit to LittleWhole and Snowpanther for helping me conceive the story). The cutscenes in this game are formatted as a sort of storyboard. Each panel shows a hand-drawn scene and a bit of dialogue. Simply clicking/tapping is enough to go on to the next panel. Cutscene 1: Invention of the Bloons (Johnny Bloon is seen working overnight in his lab. He connects six teslas to a power module, then takes a Bloonstone out of a containment unit using tweezers) Johnny: This is the tricky part. Messing up means starting the project from scratch... (Johnny places the Bloonstone in a slot, then adjusts the electricity sent to the power module) Johnny: I have to get this value exactly right... (Once the value is correct, Johnny holds up a piece of "project paper") Johnny: Okay, now for the final scans. (Johnny scans a Bloon with a small handheld device. He then takes note of its readings) Johnny: Now that that's out of the way, the experiment can begin! (Johnny pulls a lever, causing the teslas to zap the Bloonstone with Bloontonium. The stone duplicates, with the duplicates taking on a rubber appearance) Johnny: Amazing... I can't believe my experiment actually worked- (Johnny notices that the teslas are still injecting Bloontonium into the Bloonstone. The stone shatters, sending shards flying across the room) Johnny: No, no, no... (Johnny darts around frantically as vials fall off the shelves. One, labelled "Polarity Reverser", strikes him on the head. Johnny is shown in great pain for a few seconds, soon opening his eyes, which suddenly start to glow red) Johnny: Ha... with you, my minions, we will conquer the peaceful land of Monkey City! Cutscene 2: First Invasion of the Bloons (Johnny Bloon is seen zapping a large, blue Bloonstone with large numbers of Bloontonium) Johnny: The time has come. Arise! (Bloons scatter from the Bloonstone) (We next see a group of three Dart Monkeys in a field) Dart Monkey 1: Ah, the feeling of peace is so refreshing... Dart Monkey 2: That doesn't feel like peace. It feels like danger! Dart Monkey 3: Danger? (A group of Bloons come flying into view) Dart Monkey 3: Invaders! We have to stop them! Dart Monkey 2: How? We don't know any of their battle plans! Dart Monkey 1: We'll be okay, I know we will! Cutscene 3: Second Invasion of the Bloons (A Boomerang Thrower is seen throwing his boomerang at a Green Bloon) Boomerang Thrower: That's what you get for invading our city! (An earthquake suddenly begins) Boomerang Thrower: Oh, no! I hope the civilians are okay... (Bloons emerge from the ground and shoot lasers wildly. A lot of the lasers miss their targets, although one hits a young monkey boy) Boomerang Thrower: Someone's been struck! I must do everything in my power to protect him! Cutscene 4: Trust (A rescue helicopter is flying through the air, piloted by Rick and an anonymous engineer) Rick: No civilian casualties... wait, what's this? Co-Pilot: What have you seen, Rick? Rick: There's a kid down there... probably about five or six. Looks like he's out cold... (The helicopter lands near the unconscious monkey boy, who Rick then brings into the helicopter. Then, cut to another scene, in which the boy is just regaining consciousness) Rick: Are you okay? ???: Y-Yes... Rick: Okay, first things first. What's your name? ???: Samuel. But you can call me Sam. Rick: Nice to meet you, Sam. I'm Rick. Now, listen carefully. The Bloons are planning another invasion, and we need all the help we can get. The Dart Monkey school is looking for newcomers... Sam: (He doesn't look like a bad person at all. But I'm still not sure if I can trust him...) Rick: Are you willing to help us? Sam: Yes... Cutscene 5: Third Invasion of the Bloons (Sam is seen in the Dart Monkey school, throwing darts at targets while his Teacher watches.) Teacher: Wonderful. Simply wonderful. Sam: Thank you, teacher. Teacher: I've never seen someone gather so much talent so quickly. Sam: Oh, I guess it comes off as natural for me. My family has some of the best Dart Monkeys there- (a Spike-o-Pult handler dashes in) Spike-o-Pult Handler: The Bloons have made their way into the school! Teacher: Nonsense! Why would they try to attack innocent youths? Spike-o-Pult Handler: Why not? Those creatures are savage, always looking for- (Some Black and White Bloons break into the room) Spike-o-Pult Handler: Oh, no, they're here! Teacher: Please, keep calm! I'm sure we can stop their advance somehow! (Sam is seen taking a dart from a table, after which he takes on a battle stance and makes his best shot) Cutscene 6: Dartmaster (Sam throws a dart, which bounces off several blackboards and eventually reaches a group of Bloons, taking all of them out at once) Teacher: A-Amazing! I've never seen anyone handle a dart like that before! (a couple of other monkeys cheer for Sam) Sam: Aww, you're flattering me! (The Teacher makes her way through the crowd and hands a Dartmaster headband to Sam) Teacher: Here. You're deserving of this, Dartmaster. Sam: Thanks. (Sam is then seen in a sleeping allotment, gazing at his new headband) Sam: A Dartmaster... I can't believe that I became so good so quickly! (Even then, I am kinda scared about something. The Bloons' fourth invasion. What's going to become of our city?) Cutscene 7: Bloontonium Discoveries (A monkey scientist is seen doing work in the Monkey Intelligence Bureau) Scientist: I'll mix these together for the colours, and... (Tackgirl walks in) Scientist: Oh, Michelle! You look lovely today! Tackgirl: You don't have to sound so formal. This isn't a general meeting. Scientist: It isn't, although you certainly are impressive. As inventor of the Tack Shooter and- Tackgirl: Please, it doesn't hurt to call me Tackgirl once in a while. (Tackgirl reveals a small vial of Bloontonium) Scientist: What's this? Tackgirl: I found it at the school. I need to run a test on it. (The scientist sets up a testing station for Tackgirl) Scientist: Here. Test to your heart's content! (Tackgirl pours the Bloontonium into a container, mixes in a blue liquid and super-heats it with what looks like a Bunsen Burner) Tackgirl: Hmm... Bloontonium. Gathered from Bloons, main compound of a Bloonstone... (A reading appears on a screen in front of Tackgirl, listing the properties of Bloontonium. She then takes note of what she sees) Tackgirl: ...used to enhance the properties of darts... (puts her notepad down) The experiment was a success. We now need to find a way to use this... Cutscene 8: Fourth Invasion of the Bloons (Several monkeys are seen running around, preparing for the next invasion of the Bloons) Glue Gunner: What kinds of Bloons can we expect? Mortar Monkey: There are going to be some powerful ones, that's for sure. I heard something about a blimp, too... Monkey Ace: What did the scientists say about Bloontonium? Monkey Buccaneer: They said that it can make darts more powerful! Monkey Apprentice: Right! We should make sure our weapons are at full power... (The monkeys run around, making their way past several others who are empowering their equipment with Bloontonium. They then meet back together) Monkey Buccaneer: Is everyone well-equipped? Monkey Ace: Yeah! Monkey Apprentice: In that case, we're ready. Cutscene 9: Creation of the DDT (Johnny Bloon is seen in his underground lab, working on a new invention) Johnny: There. The Giant Tesla has been completed! (Johnny takes several Crystals from a bucket and places them in a tube) Johnny: I'll use this combination... (Johnny then uses a small, magnetic rod to take spare electricity from a power module) Johnny: I need all the power I can get to make this work! (Johnny then adds the electricity to the Giant Tesla's power source and pulls a lever. The tesla comes to life and zaps the Crystals, shattering them) Johnny: It won't be long now. (The tesla then releases a magnetic field, drawing all of the shards to one point and creating a DDT) Johnny: With this Dark Dirigible Titan, the monkeys can't stand a chance! Cutscene 10: Fifth Invasion of the Bloons (A group of monkeys are seen being chased by the DDT and find shelter in the MIB. We then see Tackgirl, trying to figure out how to pop the DDT) Tackgirl: Let's see... highly fast, immune to bombs, immune to sharp objects, camouflage... wait, the Bloontonium Darts... that's it! The Bloontonium Darts can pop everything! (Tackgirl quickly configures a machine which adds Bloontonium to darts with ease. She then takes a set of darts, along with some Night Vision Goggles, and hands them to some of the monkeys) Tackgirl: I've figured out a way to stop this thing! Monkey 1: You have? Tackgirl: Yep. It might have a lot of strengths, but they won't cover every attack type! Monkey 2: What's your plan? Tackgirl: Just think of it as a giant Camo Lead! Cutscene 11: The Ninja and the Factory (Satoru, a young ninja, is seen sneaking around some huts, eventually catching sight of some Bloons) Satoru: My target has been found. Now to begin the attack... (Sam and Tackgirl are seen talking to one another) Tackgirl: I don't know what could happen to Monkey City... Sam: I'm sure everything will turn out well in the end. Satoru (off-screen): Look out! (A group of Bloons which were sneaking up on Sam and Tackgirl are popped with a slashing motion. Satoru can then be seen in a field of flowers. Next, we see two civilians) Civilian 1: Those clothes... is he a ninja? Civilian 2: What are they doing here? Don't they have their own society? (Sam and Tackgirl walk over to Satoru to ask some questions) Sam: Hello. I was just going to ask you some questions. Satoru: I will be okay with answering them. Sam: Okay... what's your name, and where are you from? Satoru: My name is Satoru. I live in a distant town, where the Bloons are not an issue. Tackgirl: H-How do you know about the Bloons? Satoru: I had heard from my family's messenger about the catastrophe that befell you. Tackgirl: I see... is that why you came here? Satoru: Yes. (Sam and Tackgirl are then seen at a lab) Sam: Are you sure it was a good idea to take Satoru to the hotel? Tackgirl: Yes. I'm sure he'll be okay. Sam: There aren't any Bloon attacks right now. Should we... Tackgirl: Hold on! I managed to locate a structure... a man-made structure, beneath the earth. It seems like a factory... Sam: A factory? Tackgirl: Yes... I'm certain that it's mass-producing Bloons even as we speak! Cutscene 12: Sixth Invasion of the Bloons (The factory is seen, loading crystals and turning them into Bloons one by one. Eventually, a giant crystal is seen, clogging the machine for a short while before becoming Bloonarious the Inflator. Next, we see the monkeys, ready for battle) Sam: What do we know about the enemy formations? Tackgirl: They seem chaotic. We can't find any patterns amongst the attack - all we can do is hope that the Monkey God will give us mercy... Satoru: Don't be afraid. Even the most ferocious attack can be overcome... (Everything suddenly starts shaking) Sam: An earthquake! No... even the air is shaking! Satoru: They're coming for us. We must do everything in our power to withstand them! (Bloonarious bursts from the ground, followed by several other Bloons) Cutscene 13: Face to Face (We see a scene in a field, with several monkeys fighting Bloons) Sam: There's no way to stop these Bloons! We have to find a way to stop them from coming! Satoru: Agreed. I said that this attack could be overcome, but I knew that we needed another way to finish them off. Sam: Then it's settled. Let's head down to the enemy lines! ???: Wait! (Tackgirl comes running over) Sam: Tackgirl? What are you doing here? Tackgirl: My technological know-how will come in handy for this mission! Sam: Alright. You can come along. If you get hurt, however... Tackgirl: I know! I know what the risks are! (Sam, Tackgirl and Satoru jump into a silver pipe, eventually landing in Johnny Bloon's lab) Satoru: The one controlling the Bloons is just up ahead. We must stop them before it is too late. Cutscene 14: Encounter (Johnny Bloon is seen in his lab, managing a computer system) Johnny: Hmm? It seems that interlopers are approaching... (we see Sam, Tackgirl and Satoru making a mad dash in Johnny's direction, only to make a sudden stop) Tackgirl: Th-That's Johnny Bloon! Sam: Johnny Bloon? Tackgirl: He's the greatest scientist in all the city. I was wondering why he had disappeared recently... Satoru: This is no time for conversation! (Johnny makes a single hand gesture, summoning several Bloons as he does. The Bloons then start to fire lasers wildly) ???: Look out! (Super Monkey flies into view, using his laser headgear to reflect the lasers back at the Bloons) Sam: We've got reinforcements! Johnny doesn't stand a chance, does he? Tackgirl: Hold on. Something's... odd. Sam: Yeah. There's a weird kind of tension in the air. Super Monkey: I can feel it as well! Satoru: Something is amiss in this factory... Tackgirl: You're right. It feels like... like the strongest Bloon of all is threatening to attack. (an aperture in the wall opens, revealing the front of the KING MOAB) Sam: We... we have to end this now! Cutscene 15: Escape (we can see where we left off in the last cutscene) Tackgirl: This is a disaster! How can we prevent this? Super Monkey: We need to make an escape. Quickly! (three more crystals appear, forming SUPA-MOABs which then assault Tackgirl) Tackgirl: Ow... Sam: Oh, no! Tackgirl! Super Monkey: Her condition isn't at the top of our worries now. If we don't act soon, Monkey City will be in ruin! (Satoru can be seen, clinging to a wall near a hidden staircase) Satoru: Climb up here. It's an escape route! Sam: Thanks, Satoru! (Sam runs up the stairs, quickly followed by Satoru. They then arrive in Johnny's original lab, quickly sprinting out and looking at the chaos among the city) Sam: He was right. Everything is already in ruin! Satoru: What's happening now is nothing compared to what will happen when that blimp makes its way to the surface! Sam: Right. We have to make sure that every monkey is as prepared as can be! Cutscene 16: End of Johnny's Vengeance (a still from a battle between the monkeys and the KING MOAB can be seen) Sam: I've failed... I've failed myself. I've failed the city. I've failed everything! Satoru: No. This isn't over yet! (Super Monkey bursts out of the pipe, glowing with a sun-filled light, then releases a pulse of light which spreads across the city, vapourising all of the Bloons) Sam: Wow... (Super Monkey then slowly drifts down, no longer possessing the glow) Super Monkey: That got ugly... I'm glad that I made it in time. Sam: Surely you should be more happy? You've saved Monkey City from this menace! Super Monkey: You have a point! (three shots of the city, less zoomed in each time. We then see Tackgirl, unconscious in the lab while Johnny Bloon stands nearby. She then wakes up before throwing out a small, pink mechanical device) Johnny Bloon: Wh-what are you plotting? Tackgirl: (pulls out a remote control) My first invention - the Tack Shooter! (the Tack Shooter comes to life, shooting tacks in all directions, one of them knocking down a Polarity Reverser. The vial hits Johnny on the head, causing his eyes to change from red to blue) Johnny Bloon: Ugh... what happened... Tackgirl: It's okay, Johnny. Somehow, you lost your senses and sent out the Bloons for an invasion. Now, however, you've returned to your original mindset. Johnny Bloon: Thank the Monkey God... Tackgirl: Come with me. We need to make the city know how innocent you are! Bloons Super Monkey 3 By KirbiMiroir. The cutscenes in this game, as in BTD6, are formatted as a sort of storyboard. Each panel shows a hand-drawn scene and a bit of dialogue. Simply clicking/tapping is enough to go on to the next panel. Cutscene 1: First Flight (We see Tackgirl, sewing a Super Monkey costume) Tackgirl: I'm worried about him... it's been a week since he went to the Mountain of Faith, and he hasn't returned... (A sound is heard. Tackgirl glances behind her, seeing Super Monkey Junior, now with his fur dyed blue) Tackgirl: Ah, it seems that the experiment worked... SM Junior: Experiment? Tackgirl: Well, nobody's done a fur-dying project before, so I... uh... (Tackgirl looks away, embarassed, then remembers the Super Monkey costume) Tackgirl: Oh! I'd like you to try this on... (Tackgirl hands the costume to SM Junior. He then spins wildly, appearing as a blur for some time, appearing in the costume when he stops spinning) SM Junior: I like it. Tackgirl: Trust me. Nobody will be able to tell the two of you apart... not for a while, anyway. (Super Monkey Junior runs over to a balcony) Tackgirl: Hold on! (Tackgirl chases after SM Junior, picking up some boots on the way. She then gives them to him) SM Junior: What are these for? Tackgirl: They're going to help you fly. Trust me... (SM Junior takes a while to think, then puts the boots on and takes some steps back) Tackgirl: Wait! (SM Junior runs forth, then jumps off the balcony) Tackgirl: Flying might not be as easy as it seems! Cutscene 2: Freedom (Super Monkey Junior flies back into Tackgirl's lab) Tackgirl: You're back! How was the experience? SM Junior: It felt amazing. I've never been so free before... Tackgirl: Freedom... come to think of it, I need a way to tell between you and your predecessor, now that you look the same... SM Junior: Are you suggesting that you give us code names? Tackgirl: Of course, and I think that Freedom would suit you perfectly! Freedom: Alright, Freedom it is! Tackgirl: Alright, back to the topic. (Tackgirl and Freedom head over to a different area of the lab) Tackgirl: If we're going to save your predecessor - or Flight as I'm going to call him from now on - you'll need some upgrades. Freedom: Upgrades? Tackgirl: Yep. Can I see the Blop Container you brought with you? (Freedom takes a cylindrical container from his backpack. Red and blue blops are drifting around inside it) Tackgirl: Alright, have you noticed that there are both red and blue blops? Freedom: Uh-huh. Tackgirl: I can use the red blops to research new weapon types, and the blue blops to make research on existing weapon types. Freedom: Alright, I understand. Tackgirl: If you'd like to hear more about this, then feel free to talk to me. Cutscene 3: Strong Signal (Super Monkey Junior flies into Tackgirl's lab) Freedom: Another wave of Bloons have been dealt with! Tackgirl: That's good to hear. Although... Freedom: Although? (Freedom looks at the computer that Tackgirl is working on) Tackgirl: I'm analysing the general area... and what I can see is not good. Freedom: What is it? Tackgirl: A giant blimp... we won't be able to move past the plains until we take it down. Freedom: I'll rise to the challenge. My predecessor relies on it! =PvZ Games= Plants Vs. Zombies 3: Round the World By KirbiMiroir. The cutscenes in this game are all from the perspective of the player's avatar. These cutscenes appear to be hand-drawn. Cutscene 1: Zomboss' Next Move (we see a scene from the Avatar's perspective, opening their front door and walking out into the front garden. They look at the plants on the sides of their lawn, watering some of them) Male Voice: Aaaaah! (the Avatar turns to see the garden opposite. They see Crazy Dave, trying to stand up to a robot with some Cabbage-Pults. The robot uses its laser eyes and missile launcher to defeat the plants, then grabs hold of Dave) Zomboss' Voice: Hahahaha... yes! YES! (the robot encases Dave in a field of electromagnetic energy, then flies away with him. The Avatar turns to see Jasmine, in her lawn and waving a shovel at the robot) Jasmine: Hey! Come back! You have no right to... (Jasmine realises that the robot is out of reach and drops her shovel) Jasmine: Drat. Persuasion wouldn't have helped... (Jasmine notices the Avatar and runs over to their garden) Jasmine: Say, did you see that incident as well? (the Avatar nods) Jasmine: It's good to meet you. My name's Jasmine. Jasmine Rosez. What's yours? (the cutscene is halted as the player inputs their name) Jasmine: I like it! Say, I have a favour to ask you. (Jasmine takes hold of the Avatar's arm and runs over to Crazy Dave's lawn) Jasmine: Do you see this car? That's the vehicle of the kidnapper. (Jasmine looks at Penny from several angles, then walks in. The Avatar looks inside the car as Jasmine inserts special keys) Penny: Good morning, new user. May I request for your name? Jasmine: It's Jasmine. Penny: Nice to see you, User Jasmine. My name is Penny. Is something wrong? Jasmine: Crazy Dave - your owner - has been kidnapped by a robot. The kind that only Doctor Edgar Zomboss would use. Penny: That's big trouble. We'll have to catch up with him. (Jasmine steps out of the car) Jasmine: You can come into the car. Don't be nervous! (The Avatar walks into Penny) Jasmine: Okay, Penny. Can you track Zomboss' movements? Penny: Hmm... let's see... it seems that he's travelling to England. We need to catch up with him! (Jasmine presses a few buttons on Penny. The Avatar looks around them, seeing Penny transform into a flying vehicle) Jasmine: We're good to go! Fly us to England, Penny. Penny: Already on it, User Jasmine. (Penny flies through the air) Cutscene 2: Power-Up Seal (From the Avatar's perspective, we see Jasmine run over to them with a container full of power-ups) Jasmine: You won't believe what I just found! (Jasmine shows the container to the avatar) Jasmine: These powerups can make our experience a lot easier... (Jasmine opens the container, releasing the power-ups) Jasmine: Power Zap, Power Whirl, Power Blast and Power Shine. Let's see how they'll help us! Cutscene 3: Crazy Dave's Car Keys (From the Avatar's perspective, we see some keys. The Avatar picks them up, just as Jasmine and Penny come over) Jasmine: Hey, those... those are Crazy Dave's car keys! Penny: His car keys? This makes me wonder what could have happened... Jasmine: Well, we have one lead. Not to mention... (Jasmine uses the keys to open Penny's car boot) Penny: What are you doing, User Jasmine? Jasmine: Crazy Dave has a shop in his car boot, right? I'll organise it to get new plants for our benefit... Penny: I see. Please, feel welcome to purchase something when you have sufficient Coins. Cutscene 4: Decision (The Avatar looks at Jasmine, who is sitting inside Penny and trying to pinpoint Zomboss' location) Jasmine: It's no use. I can't figure out where he is! Penny: User Jasmine, I suspect that there's an external problem. Jasmine: An external problem? Penny: Yes. Four radar devices are jamming my signal, stopping us from finding Zomboss. Jasmine: Do you know where these radars are? Penny: Yes. One is in Arabia, one is in the Caribbean, one is in the Amazon, and one is in Switzerland. Jasmine: Alright. (Jasmine spends some time to think) Jasmine: Although come to think of it, how can we decide which one to go for first? Penny: There's no pressure, User Jasmine. We can disable the satellites in any order. Cutscene 5: Radar Disabled Note: This Cutscene plays out four times throughout the game, with a different setting each time. (The Avatar runs over to Jasmine, who has found a radar. She quickly enters a code, turning the radar off, then turns to the avatar) Jasmine: That went well, didn't it? Cutscene 6: To Pompeii (The Avatar is seen inside Penny, looking at Jasmine. She is seen doing some computer work) Jasmine: Now that we've destroyed the satellites, it should be easy to track Zomboss. Penny: Hmm... let's see... (computerised sounds) Penny: User Jasmine, this is bad news. Jasmine: Wh-What is it? Penny: I've found Zomboss' signal in Italy, but I cannot find User Dave's signal along with it. Jasmine: Oh, no! He could be hiding his signal on purpose! Or, worse... he could have zombified Dave already! Penny: Either way, we'd best hurry. Zomboss must be stopped! (Penny reconfigures, then flies off to Italy) Cutscene 7: Enter Zombonia (the Avatar can see Jasmine standing in front of Zomboss as a magic circle emerges in the sky. Queen Zombonia appears to drift through the circle) Zomboss: Queen Zombonia?! Zombonia: What is it that goes through your mind, Zomboss? Zomboss: "Goes through my mind"? Zombonia: Controlling people is no more beneficial than taking their lives. You are relieved of duty. Zomboss: What do you mean, relieved of- (Zombonia conjures a time portal which engulfs Zomboss) Jasmine: Who are you?! Zombonia: I am Queen Zombonia. I suppose you could say that I was behind these past ordeals... Zomboss is a good friend of mine, and I let him use my undead forces for his plans. He used to have a brilliant mind, but now? He doesn't know what he's doing anymore. That's why I'm taking over. Jasmine: "Taking over"? What are your plans, Zombonia? Zombonia: You'll soon see. (Zombonia steps into the time portal, which then vanishes) Jasmine: Great... we'll never reach her now... (Crazy Dave seems to recover) Jasmine: Crazy Dave! He's regaining consciousness! Dave: Where... am I? Jasmine: We're in Italy. We managed to defeat Zomboss. Dave: Who are you? Jasmine: I'm Jasmine, and this... (gestures to the Avatar) ...is a friend of mine. Dave: Ah... hold on. Is that Penny that I see with you? Jasmine: Yes. I've been taking care of her... (Crazy Dave suddenly has an idea) Dave: I know what I can do! Penny has the ability to travel through time... Jasmine: Really? That's amazing! Dave: Yes. If we can pinpoint where in time the zombies are, we should be able to deal with them! Jasmine: Right. Zombonia must not be allowed to alter time! Category:Plants Category:Zombies Category:Monkeys Category:Bloons